bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo Kurosaki
}} |race =Human (Quincy) |birthday =July 15''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 34 |age =15 (Pre-Timeskip) 17 (Post-Timeskip) |gender =Male |height =174 cm (5'8½")Bleach Official Character Book MASKED, page 32 (formerly) 181 cm (5'11½")Bleach manga; Volume 51 character profiles |weight =61 kg (134 lbs.) (formerly) 66 kg (145 lbs.) |blood type =A |affiliation =Kurosaki Clinic Karakura Town Loosely Soul Society |previous affiliation =Unofficially Visored Xcution |occupation =High School Student Substitute Shinigami Errand Boy of the Unagiya Shop |base of operations =Kurosaki House, Karakura Town |relatives =Isshin Kurosaki (Father) Masaki Kurosaki (Mother, †) Karin Kurosaki (Sister) Yuzu Kurosaki (Sister) |education =Mashiba J.H. School''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 0.8, page 3''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 107, page 13 Karakura High School |shikai ='Zangetsu' |bankai ='Tensa Zangetsu' |manga debut =Volume 1, Chapter 1 |anime debut =Episode 1 |video game debut =Bleach: Heat the Soul |japanese voice =Masakazu Morita Yuki Matsuoka (child) |english voice =Johnny Yong Bosch Mona Marshall (child) |spanish voice =Sergio Zamora (Spain) Eduardo Garza (Latin) }} is a Human who has Shinigami and Quincy powers. He is also a Substitute Shinigami. Ichigo is the son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, and older brother of Karin and Yuzu. Appearance Ichigo's most distinguishing feature is his spiky orange hair, a trait he has been ridiculed about for years on end. He is a fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin and brown eyes. He likes to wear tight clothes.Bleach manga; Volume 1, Ichigo's character profile He has a tendency to wear shirts patterned with the number 15 because his name is a homonym for the number.Bleach manga; Chapter 452, page 4 Since becoming a Shinigami, he has become noticeably more muscular, as noted by his sister Karin.Bleach anime; Episode 64 When in his spiritual form, Ichigo wears the standard Shinigami attire, with the addition of a strap across his chest. Initially, it was a thick brown belt to hold his Zanpakutō sheath, but it later became a red rosary-like strap.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, pages 50-51 It is shaped like a kite with a flat top and bottom.Bleach manga; Chapter 67, page 9 Ichigo's appearance has caused several people, including Jūshirō Ukitake, to note a similarity to Kaien Shiba, the former lieutenant of the 13th Division.Bleach manga; Chapter 117, page 10 After training in the Dangai, Ichigo's hair grows considerably, and he is noticeably taller, as stated by his friends.Bleach manga; Chapter 417, page 4 After Ichigo loses his Shinigami powers, his appearance reverts to the way it was before his Dangai training.Bleach manga; Chapter 423, page 14 Seventeen months after defeating Aizen, Ichigo's overall appearance does not change, but he becomes taller and grows sideburns.Bleach manga; Chapter 424 color spread After regaining his powers, Ichigo's Shinigami attire consists of a thicker strap across his chest. He has four black vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, lie around his neck as collars.Bleach manga; Chapter 461, page 10 After training at the Soul King Palace, Ichigo wears his standard black shihakushō, but with some notable changes: he has two white shoulder plates crossing his chest in an X shape that hold his Shikai blades in place, with the plate on his left shoulder having three sections adorned with red scales,Bleach manga; Chapter 591, page 2 and a white cloak with black markings tied around his waist.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, page 12 Personality When he was younger, Ichigo considered his mother to be the center of his world, always smiling when he was with Masaki and regularly holding her hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 19, page 11 Despite crying whenever he lost in a match at the dojo he attended, Ichigo started to smile again as soon as he saw Masaki when she came to pick him up.Bleach manga; Chapter 18, pages 3-5 At a very young age, Ichigo heard his father saying his name means "to protect one thing," which instilled in him a desire to protect his mother. When his sisters were born, he began attending a dojo for the sake of protecting them. Since then, the number of people he wishes to protect has continued to grow, causing Ichigo to risk his life to protect both the people close to him and complete strangers.Bleach manga; Chapter 19, pages 9-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 1, pages 32-34''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 1, page 13 As a teenager, Ichigo is stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed, and impulsive.Bleach manga; Chapter 2, page 6''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 34, page 9 Despite claiming not to care about what other people think about him, he attempts to maintain a detached and "cool" image.Bleach manga; Chapter 15, page 8 He generally keeps his face set in a near-permanent scowl, with his eyebrows drawn together.Bleach manga; Chapter 22, page 16 His outspoken, hot-headed demeanor is a trait Ichigo himself has acknowledged, and if somebody picks a fight with him, he cannot help fighting back. He coldly refers to his teachers as "instructors".Bleach manga; Chapter 34, pages 9-10 He is genuinely compassionate and empathetic towards others, promising to bring a Plus flowers''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 1, page 9 and a toy plane,Bleach manga; Chapter 0 Side A, pages 6-7 or soothing others when they become upset.Bleach manga; Chapter 74, pages 6-8 Ichigo is a capable student, ranked 23rd in his year at school, who studies regularly and does not neglect his schoolwork.Bleach manga; Chapter 35, page 6 He works as hard as he does to overcome the misconceptions many have about him based on his hair color and fighting.Bleach manga; Chapter 34, pages 8-10 Ichigo hates fortune telling, horoscopes, feng shui, psychics, and anyone whose trade involves taking money from people for things they cannot see.Bleach manga; Chapter 27, pages 1-3 He has difficulty remembering people's faces and names.Bleach manga; Chapter 35, page 11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 58, page 1''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 426, pages 8-9 Ichigo becomes extremely shy and uncomfortable around nude or immodestly dressed women, a fact both Yoruichi Shihōin and Rangiku Matsumoto have teased him for.Bleach manga; Chapter 116, pages 23-24''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 130, page 8''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 198, pages 10-11 Ichigo is often disrespectful when talking to those older than himself, calling Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto "gramps" and referring to several of the Shinigami captains by their given names without using honorifics.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, page 15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 461, page 11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 380, page 2''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 389, page 7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 479, page 10 When it comes to fighting, Ichigo has a complex sense of honor; he regularly seeks to exact revenge for the cruel actions of his opponent, such as instilling the fear of being murdered in Shrieker and cutting off the right arm of Yammy Llargo in retaliation for him ripping Yasutora Sado's right arm off.Bleach manga; Chapter 12, pages 1-8''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 193, pages 11-13 He often taunts and belittles his opponents when fighting, sometimes attacking without warning.Bleach manga; Chapter 246, pages 12-15 Ichigo has a strong desire to win his fights, but in what he views as a legitimate manner.Bleach manga; Chapter 110, page 9 To this end, he has often refused the aid of his inner Hollow, even when knowing it would allow him to win.Bleach manga; Chapter 166, pages 9-13 Ichigo's resolve in battle can waver at times, which can impede his fighting prowess, and goes into a state of depression and self-loathing when he loses a major battle or lets a friend down.Bleach manga; Chapter 196, pages 9-16 Ichigo despises those who mistreat their allies in any way, even if they are his own enemies. He was disgusted when Yammy calls Ulquiorra Cifer, Nnoitra Gilga, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez "trash".Bleach manga; Chapter 379, page 16 History .]] Ichigo was born on July 15th as the son of Isshin Kurosaki and Masaki Kurosaki, 15 years before he became a Shinigami. His sisters Karin Kurosaki and Yuzu Kurosaki were born a few years later. When he was four, Ichigo joined a karate dojo, where he met and befriended Tatsuki Arisawa. Though Tatsuki beat Ichigo in every match they had, she would help Ichigo if he was being picked on by bullies and cheer him up if he was upset. Ichigo was able to see Pluses for as long as he could remember.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 18, page 11-12 He could see them so clearly, as a child, he could not tell the living from the dead. This resulted in him appearing to other people to be looking at deserted places and talking to himself. This caused people to say he could see ghosts, though when Tatsuki asked him about this, he denied being able to see them.Bleach manga; Chapter 19, pages 6-7 On June 17th, when Ichigo was nine years old, he and his mother were walking home alongside one of Karakura Town's rivers, which was swollen from heavy rain. Seeing a girl near the river, Ichigo thought she was about to jump into it. Unable to tell the difference between ghosts and living people, Ichigo ran towards her to stop her, unaware the girl was the lure of the Hollow Grand Fisher. Masaki tried to stop him, but he did not listen. After failing to grab hold of the girl, Ichigo lost consciousness for a time. When he awoke, Masaki was lying on top of him, covered in blood.Bleach manga; Chapter 19, pages 12-15 Starting the day after Masaki's death, Ichigo repeatedly skipped school to go to the riverbank where Masaki died. Tatsuki found him there, where he would stay from morning until night, wandering along the bank as if searching for his mother, squatting down if he was tired and then wandering some more.Bleach manga; Chapter 18, pages 16-17 coin.]] One day, when Ichigo was twelve, prior to the Kurosaki Clinic opening, he heard the bell ring and answered the door to find a girl with her brother on her back. He had been in a car accident, and was covered in blood. The clinic did not have the equipment necessary to save him, and he died before an ambulance arrived to transfer him to Karakura Hospital. Sometime later, he learned the girl was Orihime Inoue.Bleach manga; Chapter 3, pages 13-14 Ichigo later entered Mashiba Junior High School. During this time, Ichigo finally defeated Tatsuki in a karate match, and had not had another match with her since.Bleach manga; Chapter 25.2, page 3 Ichigo regularly got into fights with thugs, due to the unusual color of his hair. During one of these fights, he received help from Yasutora Sado. Shortly after, Ichigo returned the favor when he rescued Sado from two gang members roughing him up.Bleach anime; Episode 37 When the thugs later abducted Sado, Ichigo found them and knocked down their leader, Yokochini. Using Yokochini's phone to ring for an ambulance for each of the five thugs, he beat up all of them. After Sado was freed, they made a pact to protect and fight for each other.Bleach manga; Chapter 107, pages 4-16 Shortly before Ichigo became a Shinigami, he and Sado began attending Karakura High School, and their reputations preceded them. During a fight with a gang led by Reiichi Ōshima, Ichigo and Sado met Keigo Asano and Mizuiro Kojima, saving the former in the process. While Keigo was initially afraid of Ichigo and Sado, both he and Mizuiro later became friends with them.Bleach manga; Chapter 0.8, pages 3-11 Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc Soul Society arc Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arrancar arc Hueco Mundo arc The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Fake Karakura Town arc Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. }} Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc The Thousand-Year Blood War arc When Ryūnosuke Yuki is attacked by Hollows, Ichigo saves him and, along with Orihime, Uryū, and Sado, defeats the Hollows.Bleach Chapter 480, pages 18-21 Later, after Ichigo fights Asguiaro Ebern, who speaks of stealing Ichigo's Bankai,Bleach Chapter 481, pages 4-16''Bleach'' Chapter 482, pages 1-10''Bleach'' Chapter 483, pages 5-16''Bleach'' Chapter 484, pages 8-11''Bleach'' Chapter 486, pages 2-3 Yuki returns to Soul Society for Chōjirō's funeral. Later, Nel Tu and Pesche arrive in the Human World in order to request Ichigo's aid.Bleach Chapter 485, pages 5-11 After Uryū declines to come with them, Ichigo, Orihime, Sado and Urahara travel to Hueco Mundo in order to investigate.Bleach Chapter 486, pages 9-13 Upon arriving, they witness the slaughter and destruction left in the wake of the Wandenreich.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, pages 1-9 Coming across a Wandenreich camp, Ichigo and the others watch as the Tres Bestias intervene in the Wandenreich's selection of Arrancar soldiers. After the Tres Bestias are defeated,Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 3-6''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 488, pages 15-17 Ichigo fights Quilge Opie as Orihime tends to the wounded. Later, after Quilge activates Quincy: Vollständig, the Tres Bestias regain consciousness and unleash Ayon against him.Bleach manga; Chapter 491, pages 2-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 492, pages 3-4 When Quilge absorbs Ayon with Sklaverei and begins to absorb Orihime and the others, Ichigo activates his Bankai and attacks him.Bleach manga; Chapter 493, pages 3-14 .]] As the fight progresses, Quilge is overwhelmed by Ichigo and desperately attempts to steal his Bankai, only to discover he is unable to do so. Eventually, Urahara is contacted by Akon and informs Ichigo the Wandenreich is currently attacking Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 498, pages 7-17 As Ichigo travels through a Garganta opened by Urahara, Akon informs him of the situation in Soul Society. When Quilge traps him in a Reishi prison, Ichigo loses contact with Akon and is unable to free himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, pages 4-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 500, pages 7-15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 499, pages 4-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 501, pages 1-3 Eventually, Akon frees Ichigo, who enters Soul Society and travels to a heavily wounded Byakuya's location. After Byakuya begs him to save Soul Society, Ichigo confronts Yhwach.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, pages 1-16 Upon learning Yhwach is the one who ordered the destruction of the Seireitei, an enraged Ichigo attacks him, only to be taken down with ease. Upon stabbing Ichigo, a surprised Yhwach witnesses Ichigo using Blut Vene as Ichigo engulfs him in a blast of Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 513, pages 5-17 .]] Emerging from this, Yhwach informs Ichigo that Quilge's cage was not meant to hold a Quincy. Hinting at a secret regarding Masaki, Yhwach attempts to subdue Ichigo once more, only to be stopped by "shadows". When Ichigo attempts to stop Yhwach from leaving, Jugram Haschwalth cuts the blade of Tensa Zangetsu in two.Bleach manga; Chapter 514, pages 1-16 Afterwards, Ichigo visits a wounded Rukia and Renji in the hospital before being summoned to the 12th Division,Bleach manga; Chapter 515, pages 5-10 After Mayuri reveals a broken Bankai can never be fixed, Ichigo witnesses the arrival of the Royal Guard,Bleach manga; Chapter 516, pages 2-17 who take him to the Soul King Palace in order to reforge his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 8-18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 518, pages 1-17 After being healed by Tenjirō Kirinji's hot springs''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 519, pages 1-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 520, pages 4-10 and having his power restored and increased by Kirio Hikifune's food,Bleach manga; Chapter 521, pages 1-17 Ichigo travels to Ōetsu Nimaiya's palace, where he and Renji are forced to fight the Asauchi in order to have their Zanpakutō reforged.Bleach manga; Chapter 523, pages 2-8 Three days later, Ichigo has failed to defeat the Asauchi and is sent back to the Human World by Nimaiya.Bleach manga; Chapter 527, pages 11-16 After Ikumi takes him in, Ichigo is found by Isshin, who tells him how he met Masaki and reveals the circumstances surrounding her death.Bleach manga; Chapter 528, pages 1-15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 536, pages 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 537, pages 1-15 Afterwards, Ichigo returns to Nimaiya's palace, where he chooses an Asauchi who resembles Ichigo's inner Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 538, pages 1-7 Traveling to Nimaiya's forge,Bleach manga; Chapter 539, pages 14-16 Ichigo watches as Nimaiya's bodyguards help him forge Ichigo's new Zanpakutō. When he questions Nimaiya about the nature of his forging, Ichigo learns the being who claimed to be Zangetsu is actually his Quincy powers and heavily resembles Yhwach from 1000 years ago.Bleach manga; Chapter 540, pages 13-17 Entering his inner world, Ichigo demands answers from the being he knows as Zangetsu, who reveals Hollow Ichigo is Ichigo's true Zanpakutō, whom he has been mostly suppressing. Afterwards, he allows Ichigo to access the full power of his true Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 541, pages 1-17 In the real world, Ichigo grabs his new Zanpakutō while it is being forged, which Nimaiya allows. After a burst of heat, Ichigo stands with his new Zanpakutō, which is now comprised of two distinct blades, and acknowledges both his Quincy powers and the real Zangetsu as being his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 542, pages 1-14 Ichigo later contacts Urahara.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, page 17 When Kirinji asks him if he is ready, Ichigo, now wearing new clothes, confirms this. Looking around, a surprised Ichigo asks Kirinji and Senjumaru where the Tenchuren is, prompting Kirinji to reveal they are walking. As Senjumaru manifests a flight of spiral stairs below the platform they are standing on, Kirinji tells Ichigo he will have to use the stairs instead of the Tenchuren and waits for Ichigo to express shock, only for Ichigo to state this is okay. As Ichigo says it should only take him half a day to reach the Seireitei if he hurries, Ichibei laughs and notes Ichigo no longer overreacts before revealing the Wandenreich has already begun attacking the Seireitei. Launching himself down the stairs, an irritated Ichigo tells Ichibei to tell him about these things sooner. Calling after him, Hikifune throws a package toward Ichigo and tells him it is a rice ball for him to eat if he gets hungry on the way to the Seireitei. Saying he will eat it if he gets hungry while fighting, Ichigo thanks Hikifune.Bleach manga; Chapter 555, pages 1-8 Telling Urahara it will take some time for him to get there, Ichigo asks him to resist until he arrives even if the fight gets tough. As Urahara confirms this, Ichigo notes Urahara did not say anything about the Seireitei's current condition and rockets forward.Bleach manga; Chapter 555, pages 11-14 While Giselle Gewelle, Liltotto Lamperd, Candice Catnipp and Meninas McAllon are trying to finish off the defeated Kenpachi Zaraki, Ichigo arrives in Seireitei and smashes through a nearby tower. Bypassing the Sternritter, he goes to Kenpachi's side and comments on Zaraki's condition. Zaraki asks him what he came there for, with Ichigo replying that he came there to help him.Bleach manga; Chapter 581, pages 10-18 When Ichigo asks Kenpachi if he can stand, Kenpachi notes Ichigo should be looking out for himself. Candice attacks him, but Ichigo grabs her arm and throws her into a building before repeating the process with Liltotto, Meninas, and Giselle. As Liltotto notes she expected this kind of power from a Special War Potential, an enraged Candice proclaims she will never forgive Ichigo for ruining her appearance and summons her bow before using Galvano Blast, which fires a 5 gigajoule blast of electricity at Ichigo. However, Ichigo emerges unharmed with his cape missing, notes that he will not have as much trouble fighting the girls as he thought he would, and prepares to take them on.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 1-15 After effortlessly repelling the Heilig Pfeil of all four Sternritter, Ichigo is attacked by Candice, who has activated her Quincy: Vollständig and created Reishi swords to clash with him. When Ichigo notes they are a perfect match because they both wield two swords, Candice claims she is actually using six swords and pushing Ichigo back before throwing her Galvano Javelin at him. In response, Ichigo unleashes a Getsuga Tenshō, which cancels out the attack. Enraged by Ichigo's nonchalant facial expression, Candice summons a massive amount of electricity and tells Ichigo to save the smug look for when he survives her next attack before unleashing Electrocution upon him. However, Ichigo merely crosses the path of his sword swings and fires Getsuga Jūjishō at the oncoming blast.Bleach manga; Chapter 583, pages 1-2 & 7-17 When Candice attempts to counter his attack, Ichigo yells at her to get out of the way.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, pages 1-2 Surprised when Bazz-B pierces Candice and the other three Sternritter with Burner Finger 1, Ichigo prepares to fight eight Sternritter at once before being startled by a column of light piercing the heavens behind him.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, pages 10-17 As Ichigo turns to face the column of light, Yhwach begins speaking to him and describes how Ichigo's new clothes are made out of the bones and hair of Royal Guard members, granting him immense defensive power that allowed him to break through the 72 barriers between Soul Society and the Soul King Palace. However, Yhwach reveals that these barriers will remain open for 6000 seconds after being broken, causing Ichigo to realize what he is planning. When Ichigo leaps forward, Meninas appears and drives him through several buildings before noting the Sternritter will not simply let him leave. Ichigo breaks free, only for NaNaNa Najahkoop to leap toward him and drive his fists into the ground. As Ichigo dodges, Robert Accutrone puts his gun to Ichigo's head and commends him for surviving a direct attack from Meninas before firing. Ichigo manages to push his gun aside, but Bazz-B catches him and fires Burner Finger 1. However, Renji appears, deflects the attack with Zabimaru, and tells Ichigo to get to Yhwach, prompting Ichigo to leave as the Sternritter are intercepted by several other Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 585, pages 1-17 As Ichigo rushes toward the tower where Yhwach is located, Uryū fires a Heilig Pfeil at him, prompting Ichigo to deflect it before realizing who fired it. Uryū tells him to go home as Ichigo expresses shock and wonders why Uryū is there. When Uryū states he cannot defeat Yhwach, Ichigo demands to know why he is there, but Uryū unleashes Licht Regen on him. However, Santen Kesshun blocks the barrage as Orihime and Sado emerge from a Garganta. As Uryū vanishes alongside Yhwach and Haschwalth in a flash of light, Ichigo continues to call out to him.Bleach manga; Chapter 586, pages 8-17 When a massive explosion occurs at the site of the departure, Orihime shields herself, Ichigo, and Sado with Santen Kesshun. Upon seeing Ichigo's distraught expression, Sado throws him into a building and demands to know what he is doing before pointing out how Uryū must have thought deeply about his decision before making it, which calms Ichigo down. As Ichigo and Sado discuss how they will take Uryū back, they are interrupted by Urahara, who offers to take Ichigo to the Soul King Palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 587, pages 2-10 Urahara takes Ichigo and his friends to the basement of the 12th Division, where a replica of Kūkaku's cannon has been built. When Urahara explains how Mayuri built it after predicting something like this would occur, Ichigo admits this is amazing before stating he just thought Mayuri was crazy. Ichigo expresses shock when Urahara reveals the replica will break after firing just once. Sado then points out Orihime's clothes to a shocked Ichigo, who states he thinks she is showing a bit too much. However, Yoruichi appears and slaps Ichigo before scolding him for thinking Orihime had a choice in the matter. When Yoruichi reveals a set of bottles underneath her cloak, Urahara explains to Ichigo and his friends how she collected a large amount of energy from closing the distortion between worlds before telling them to prepare to go to the Soul King Palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 589, pages 1-9 Soon afterward, Ichigo complains to Urahara about the noise, but Urahara feigns not being able to hear him before suggesting some background music, prompting Ichigo to realize Urahara can hear him as Urahara begins to count down to the launch.Bleach manga; Chapter 597, pages 16-17 However, the proceedings are interrupted by Ganju, whose motivations for coming Ichigo questions. When Ganju reveals he possesses an aerial map which the group requires in order to make it to the palace, Ichigo warns him of how the upcoming battle is going to be more dangerous than anything they have faced before and smiles when Ganju proclaims this is why he is coming. After Ganju gets into the fake Tenchuren, Urahara finally launches them, prompting Ichigo to express surprise at the pillar being propelled by a rocket on the bottom. When Orihime reminisces about the time they entered Soul Society to rescue Rukia with Uryū alongside them, Ichigo assures her that they will defeat Yhwach and take Uryū back.Bleach manga; Chapter 598, pages 1-8 Upon arriving at the palace, Ichigo notes it is very quiet before seeing Ichibē's head lying on the ground in front of him. As Orihime prepares to tend to Ichibē, Ichigo hears Ichibē's voice telling him to call his name and does so, causing Ichibē to reappear unharmed. After explaining how this happened, Ichibē asks Ichigo to stop Yhwach from killing the Soul King as Ichigo and his friends rush toward the main palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 611, pages 10-15 Eventually, Ichigo and the others arrive at the main palace, where they confront Yhwach.Bleach manga; Chapter 613, page 12 When Ichigo tells Yhwach that they have come to stop him, Yhwach confirms this before revealing that he saw it already, prompting Ichigo to ask him what he means and why his eyes have changed. After Yhwach explains his ability to see the future and reveals he has already attacked the Soul King, Ichigo leaps past him in an attempt to help the king, but is surprised when his right side is enveloped in Blut Vene veins upon touching Yhwach's sword. Yhwach explains how the Quincy blood within Ichigo's body will never tolerate the Soul King's existence and invites him to watch the destruction of Soul Society as Ichigo slashes the Soul King diagonally across the chest.Bleach manga; Chapter 614, pages 10-17 Ichigo wonders why he cannot let go of the sword and why he was forced to attack the king, prompting Yhwach to explain how he transferred the Reiatsu still present in his sword to him, which Ichigo's blood reacted to. Upon hearing this, Ichigo manages to dispel the veins covering his arm and grabs the longer sword of Zangetsu before attacking Yhwach, who effortlessly blocks him while proclaiming that there is no point in fighting him anymore because Soul Society will collapse regardless of what happens to him.Bleach manga; Chapter 615, pages 5-10 When Mimihagi appears and stabilizes the Soul King, Ichigo looks at it in shock.Bleach manga; Chapter 617, page 6 Yhwach attempts to destroy both of them, but Ichigo stops him, allowing Yoruichi to move in and begin the process of replacing the Soul King. When Yhwach asks him why he is doing this, Ichigo states he is here to protect Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and the Human World, prompting Yhwach to demand to know if Ichigo thinks only he can do this. Proclaiming that he cannot simply sit by even if he is replaceable, Ichigo blasts Yhwach out of the palace with a Getsuga Tenshō and tells Yhwach it does not matter if Yhwach's blood runs in his veins because he will not do Yhwach's bidding.Bleach manga; Chapter 618, pages 9-16 Yhwach claims that he has never tried to make Ichigo do his bidding, prompting Ichigo to ask him what he means. When Yhwach claims that all of Ichigo's fighting and growth up until now have been preparing him for killing the Soul King and that this has all benefited him because they share the same blood, Ichigo angrily attacks Yhwach and proclaims he still intends to stop him, only for Yhwach to ask him if his resentment toward him is truly justified. When Uryū arrives and shoots Yoruichi in the shoulder, causing her barrier to shatter, a shocked Ichigo demands to know what he just did before being blasted away by Yhwach. After throwing Yoruichi out of the palace, Yhwach places his hand on the Soul King, but Ichigo attempts to attack him, only to be distracted by another Heilig Pfeil from Uryū. As Yhwach rips Mimihagi off of the Soul King, Uryū tells Ichigo to not interfere with him, prompting Ichigo to demand to know what he is doing.Bleach manga; Chapter 619, pages 1-17 When Uryū moves between Yhwach and his friends, whom he tells to not move if they do not want to be shot, Ichigo attempts to move, prompting Uryū to shoot his sword. Ichigo asks Uryū if he does not know what will happen if Yhwach succeeds in killing the Soul King, but Uryū reveals he already knows, prompting Ichigo to demand to know why he is still on Yhwach's side. After claiming that being a Quincy is his reason, Uryū destroys the ground beneath Ichigo with several Heilig Pfeil, causing Ichigo to fall off the palace as Lille Barro fires another Heilig Pfeil after him.Bleach manga; Chapter 620, pages 2-10 Ichigo manages to catch and destroy the Heilig Pfeil as Orihime catches him, herself, Sado, and Ganju with Santen Kesshun, which is suddenly pierced by black arrows as Yoruichi, having made it to one of the floating cities, prepares to bring them up. However, Kon suddenly bursts out of Ichigo's pocket in his muscular form, causing Ichigo to fall back, hitting his head on Orihime, rendering him unconscious.Bleach manga; Chapter 624, pages 9-12 Later, Yoruichi wakes Ichigo up with a kick, causing him to wonder why he was the only one who passed out in the first place. After remembering what happened, Ichigo finds and grabs Kon, whom he begins tormenting, before being interrupted by Yoruichi, who asks him and the others if it is time to take their revenge. Ichigo wonders how they are going to get up to the palace, but Yoruichi tells him to not worry about this before having a Garganta open behind her to reveal Grimmjow, whose arrival shocks Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 624, pages 8 & 13-17 thumb|left|190px|Grimmjow confronts Ichigo. Grimmjow greets Ichigo and leaps out of the Garganta before noting the scars he gave Ichigo have already healed. Drawing his sword, Grimmjow claims he has been waiting for all this time to get some payback as Ichigo picks up Zangetsu, but they are interrupted when Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck leaps over Grimmjow and tackles Ichigo. Nelliel explains to a shocked Ichigo that Urahara made her an armband that allows her to transform into her adult form. However, they are interrupted when a voice tells them to enter a nearby black box. As Ichigo ascends the stairs to the box, he is greeted by Riruka Dokugamine, the source of the voice, and Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, who points out that the box is one of his abilities. After everyone enters, Yukio locks the box as Ichigo demands that Yoruichi explain everything to him, prompting Yoruichi to explain how they are going to use a Garganta to infiltrate the palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 625, pages 1-15 After Yoruichi explains how they are getting to the palace by using a nail she put near the Soul King as a destination point, Ichigo confirms that he understands. Soon after, he asks Grimmjow why he is helping them, and is amused when Grimmjow claims he is only doing so because there will be no chance to fight him if Yhwach destroys everything.Bleach manga; Chapter 626, pages 2-5 As Ichigo and the others prepare themselves, they are interrupted by Yukio informing them that he will not be leaving the box to fight. When Ganju confronts him over this, Ichigo stops him and agrees with Yukio's decision before telling Riruka to stay behind as well in order to protect Yukio. This prompts Ganju to note he has grown a lot, only for Ichigo to wonder what he means. Eventually, the group reaches the palace, and Ichigo watches as the Garganta opens to reveal the Wandenreich city. Ichigo is initially confused by this, but Yoruichi reveals to him and the others that Yhwach has reshaped the palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 627, pages 1-6 & 13-17 When Yoruichi senses Yūshirō Shihōin's Reiatsu, Ichigo asks her who she is talking about. Upon learning that Yoruichi has a younger brother, a shocked Ichigo asks her why she never mentioned him while he and his friends imagine what Yūshirō might look like.Bleach manga; Chapter 628, pages 5-7 Upon sensing Rukia and Renji's Reiatsu, Ichigo attempts to go to them, only to fall off the side of the palace, forcing Sado to rescue him. After Yhwach creates his stronghold, Wahrwelt, Ichigo and his allies begin moving toward it while discussing their inability to create Reishi footholds. While Ichigo expresses confusion at Yoruichi's comparison of him to Yūshirō, Grimmjow decides to move ahead without the group, prompting Ichigo to attempt to stop him. Grimmjow finds and attacks Askin Nakk Le Vaar up ahead, prompting Ichigo to express irritation at him attacking without a second thought before drawing Zangetsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 629, pages 11-15 Ichigo and his allies lose track of Grimmjow, which annoys him greatly. Ichigo then tells his allies to split up and look for Grimmjow.Bleach manga; Chapter 635, page 7 Soon afterwards, he bumps into Askin and demands to know what happened to Grimmjow. After hearing that the former Sexta Espada has been dealt with, Ichigo draws Zangetsu and prepares to attack Askin, but is interrupted when darkness suddenly surrounds them. Ichigo then begins to wonder nervously if the Reiatsu he is sensing really belongs to Shunsui Kyōraku.Bleach manga; Chapter 648, pages 1-6 Shortly after Kyōraku and Nanao's fight with Lille, Ichigo is defeated by Askin and lies face down on the ground. Orihime and Sado rush toward them, and Ichigo warns them to stay back as Sado attacks Askin.Bleach manga; Chapter 656, pages 5-6 Yoruichi intercepts Askin, and Ichigo eventually manages to stand up. Yoruichi tells him to go along with the others until she catches up with them, and Ichigo complies, but tells her to watch herself. Ichigo, Sado, and Orihime then run away from the battlefield.Bleach manga; Chapter 657, pages 10-11 Equipment * : Given to Ichigo by Ukitake before leaving Soul Society for the first time, the pendant he commonly carries on his belt signifies his position as a Substitute Shinigami, allowing him to remain active in the Human World. The pendant gives Ichigo the ability to separate his soul from his body in the absence of Rukia's glove or Kon. It alerts him to the presence of Hollows in Karakura Town, much like Rukia's Denreishinki. Ukitake informs Ichigo the badge can also be dangerous, and thus it has built-in protection making it invisible to normal Humans.Bleach manga; Chapter 183, pages 11-12''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 184, page 9 Zennosuke Kurumadani tells Ichigo he has never heard of his "Seal of Approval", causing Ichigo to refer to it as useless before Shinji's arrival.Bleach manga; Chapter 184, page 11 When Ichigo loses his powers, all of the mentioned abilities of the badge are lost as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 424, page 12 Kūgo Ginjō tells Ichigo the true purpose of the badge is to observe and restrict the owner. It is at once a surveillance device for Soul Society and a device to absorb, analyze, and control the user's Reiatsu. It is also a device for communicating with Soul Society, as Ichigo could hear Rukia's voice coming from it. As the badge absorbed and stored Ichigo's Reiatsu, Ichigo used it as his Fullbring focus.Bleach manga; Chapter 474, pages 11-12 * Protective Charm: A Kidō-based charm given to him by his father. If the owner is attacked by hostile forces, it acts as a defense by forming a barrier, as displayed when Kon (while in Ichigo's body) was attacked by the Arrancar Grand Fisher. Ichigo was unaware of the charm's power, and was told it once belonged to his mother. The latter is proven to be a lie, as Isshin later reveals he created the charm recently.Bleach manga; Chapter 69, pages 12-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 186, pages 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 187, page 8 *'Ōken Clothing': After training with the Royal Guard, Ichigo dons special clothing in order to safely return to the Seireitei. These clothes are made from the bones and hair of the members of the Royal Guard, and they possess incredible defensive power, allowing Ichigo to withstand the friction that results from breaking through the 72 barriers between Soul Society and the Soul King Palace without suffering any damage; Yhwach notes that no Shinigami could hope to wear greater garb.Bleach manga; Chapter 585, pages 3-4 These clothes take the form of a white cloth, a floral-patterned bandanna, and a black cloth around the top of Ichigo's head; large, black-outlined weights on either shoulder; a long, double-breasted white cloak; a black sash and a floral-patterned strip of fabric around his waist; and white pants.Bleach manga; Chapter 555, page 2 They are destroyed when Candice Catnipp attacks Ichigo with Galvano Blast.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 10-12 Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physically, Ichigo's Human body is in top form. Ichigo has been trained in martial arts since he was a small child, both professionally and by his father. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Ichigo is proficient in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He has repeatedly caught an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 97, page 16 He effortlessly defeats multiple bullies and gangsters on a regular basis, and is a better martial artist than Tatsuki Arisawa, who is ranked the second strongest girl in all of Japan despite her fighting with a broken arm. He effortlessly knocked out three lieutenants in rapid succession, while bare-handed, with a single strike each.Bleach manga; Chapter 152, pages 13-17 While he has stopped training, constant attacks from bullies and his father keep his skills fresh. Enhanced Strength: Even while not in his Shinigami form, Ichigo is deceptively strong, smashing a man's head through a concrete road with a single kick,Bleach anime; Episode 1 and later kicking Asguiaro Ebern from his bedroom into the street without injuring his leg from the man's Hierro.Bleach manga; Chapter 482 Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Even before learning Shunpo, Ichigo is a very fast and agile fighter. Ichigo possesses great reflexes, dodging a strike with no wasted effort and immediately counterattacking.Bleach manga; Chapter 86, pages 14-15 He can strike quickly, without warning, and in rapid succession.Bleach manga; Chapter 55, page 11 His speed allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements, and block otherwise fatal strikes.Bleach manga; Chapter 117, pages 12-15 Even when struck by surprise by Tenjirō Kirinji, who is fast enough to outpace Suì-Fēng, Ichigo counterattacked and injured said attacker without anybody else noticing.Bleach manga; Chapter 520, page 12 Ichigo managed to dodge a surprise point-blank shot to the head and attempt to perform a counter against Robert Accutrone, who was fast enough to match and pressure a fast Captain such as Shunsui in terms of speed.Bleach manga; Chapter 585, pages 12-13 Enhanced Durability: While only a teenage Human, Ichigo is a highly resilient young man, safely breaking free from a binding spell (albeit a low-level one) and withstanding an assault from a large Hollow. Advanced Growth Rate: According to both Aizen and Urahara, Ichigo's most astounding ability is his growth rate; he grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take several years for even the most gifted Shinigami. Shortly after gaining Shinigami powers and with no previous training, he began learning advanced spiritual energy sensing techniques by sheer instinct. While it takes most Shinigami at least 10 years to achieve Bankai, he did so in two days (albeit with the assistance of a special device invented by Urahara which was originally intended for three days).Bleach manga; Chapter 127, pages 5-7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 132, page 17 He gains considerable experience in the use of Shunpo while training with Yoruichi, which was done over the same period as his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 160, page 11 Besides his improvements in his Shinigami abilities, Ichigo greatly increased the time he could maintain his Hollow mask, from eleven seconds to considerably longer amounts of time. During his first fight with Ulquiorra, he is instantly incapacitated by one Cero blast, even with his Hollow mask (which broke within a second), but only a few hours later, he withstands another Cero from Ulquiorra without undergoing Hollowfication, and can analyze Ulquiorra's movements much better than before, when he had "felt like he was fighting a machine or a statue" and failed to predict and counter his attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 271''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 344, pages 9-19 Keen Intellect: Despite his somewhat punkish attitude, Ichigo is analytical, perceptive, and deductive. In his high school, Ichigo's grades are almost always near the top, despite his work as a Substitute Shinigami. Aside from that, Ichigo can determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and form a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. Immense Spiritual Power: Ichigo has been noted on several occasions to have tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy, well beyond most other Shinigami.Bleach anime; Episode 21 His spiritual power is noted to be heavy, which surprised Renji Abarai.Bleach manga; Chapter 55, page 14 Ichigo constantly gives off Reiatsu at the level of a captain.Bleach manga; Chapter 116, page 42 Even when worn-out in battle, he can continue fighting effectively while still using Getsuga Tenshō or unleashing and maintaining his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 378 Even at less than half strength, his spiritual energy is comparable to a captain-level fighter.Bleach manga; Chapter 382, page 6 His energy is strong enough to hold back the Sōkyoku, a halberd with the destructive force equivalent to one million Zanpakutō combined, using only his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 151, page 6 His Reiatsu is light-blue in color.Bleach anime; Episode 40 After his training at the Soul King Palace, Ichigo was able to overwhelm four Sternritter simultaneously''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 582, pages 5-17 and then calmly fight on par with a Sternritter using Quincy: Vollständig using just his Shikai and eventually overpower his foe.Bleach manga; Chapter 583, pages 11-19 :Novice Reiatsu Control: Ichigo's spiritual energy is rather difficult for him to control, as he has no formal training in controlling it, and upon Hollowfication, his Reiatsu fluctuates wildly, with it being unreadable at its lowest point and at its highest point greater than that of the fourth Espada Ulquiorra Cifer.Bleach manga; Chapter 193, page 20 Due to this, and him having far more spiritual energy than his body can consciously contain, it leaks out constantly, preventing him from hiding it and effectively making stealth impossible when dealing with other spiritually-aware beings. He has learned how to harden his spiritual energy and enhance the strength of his attacks, or use it as a barrier to reduce the impact of attacks on him, if not negating them completely. He possesses some skill in channeling his spiritual power, as he was able to destroy the Arbor of the Sōkyoku, a seemingly impossible feat which surprised the Gotei 13, by channeling his spiritual power through his sword into the execution stand.Bleach manga; Chapter 152, page 1 After training in the Soul King Palace, Ichigo has seemingly gained control over his fluctuating Reiatsu, as noted by Kirio Hikifune.Bleach manga; Chapter 555, page 10 Spiritual Awareness: Since he was a child, Ichigo has had an innate ability to clearly see spiritual beings and sense their presence. After becoming a Shinigami, his senses have continued to improve with time, learning various advanced sensing techniques, such as using a spirit ribbon to find Yūichi Shibata (in bird form).Bleach manga; Chapter 8, page 11 Even from a considerable distance, he can detect the condition of a being with spiritual power. During his intense fight against Kenpachi Zaraki, he clearly sensed and recognized Sado's energy signature even as it weakened, despite the considerable distance between them.Bleach manga; Chapter 108, pages 22-23 Quincy Powers & Abilities : A Quincy ability which gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. * : One of two Blut abilities, Blut Vene is the defensive Blut. Ichigo's imprisonment by Quilge Opie transferred some of Quilge's Reiatsu to Ichigo, which awakened the memories within his Reiatsu left by his mother, who was a Quincy. This has given him access to the defensive Blut. He has used it to survive an attack from Yhwach's sword, which only left a small cut.Bleach manga; Chapter 513, pages 15-16 This power can also be used to aid Ichigo against critical wounds that have already been inflicted, able to stop the severe loss of blood that would be caused from said wound.Bleach manga; Chapter 112, page 7 & Chapter 542, page 1 Shinigami Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: In terms of fighting style while in his Shinigami form, Ichigo relies mainly on swordplay. Aside from his initial training with Urahara, he is essentially on a "learn as you go" training regimen; thusly, his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. His overall skill allows him to fight evenly against sword masters of Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki's caliber. While usually fighting right-handed, Ichigo appears to be ambidextrous, as he is proficient in wielding Zangetsu in his left hand.Bleach manga; Chapters 164-165''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 280, pages 10-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 282 Shunpo Expert: Though not particularly versed in its various techniques, Ichigo is proficient enough in the technique itself to keep up with and even surprise high-level Shinigami with his speed. Byakuya Kuchiki, one of the most proficient users of Shunpo in Soul Society, complimented Ichigo's growing mastery of the technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 160, page 11 During his first demonstration of this skill, he knocked out three lieutenants and grabbed his Zanpakutō before any of them hit the ground. After returning from the Soul King Palace, Ichigo has refined his skill in Shunpo, moving several miles in a single leap while simultaneously bypassing the perception of multiple Sternritter.Bleach manga; Chapter 581, pages 15-16 Enhanced Strength: When he is in his Shinigami body, Ichigo's already impressive strength is greatly enhanced. He has knocked out three Shinigami lieutenants with a single punch each, one of which shattered one of their Zanpakutō at the same time. His strength is great enough to easily stop repeated axe blows from Jidanbō before shattering Jidanbō's axes in a single swing, and hurl Rukia a dozen meters into Renji's arms and send them both skidding several meters more, achieving both feats with a single hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 73, pages 1-11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 152, page 8 With a single kick, he can break down and launch a large chunk of a stone wall.Bleach anime; Episode 237 After regaining his Shinigami powers, one swing from his Zanpakutō produced a shockwave powerful enough to overwhelm Kūgo Ginjō, making the Fullbringer mistake it for a Getsuga Tenshō.Bleach manga; Chapter 460, page 15 When fighting Quilge Opie, Ichigo grabbed one of his Heilig Pfeil with his bare hand without sustaining any damage, despite the considerable explosion it caused when Ichigo threw it back.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 4-5 After returning from the Soul King Palace, Ichigo has increased in strength, allowing him to throw four Sternritter into separate buildings in rapid succession without any visible effort.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 2-5 Immense Endurance: When in his Shinigami form, Ichigo's endurance is strengthened to the point where he can continue fighting effectively after receiving many injuries, and can survive attacks which would easily kill normal Humans. It was stated by Rukia a Shinigami's life force is their spiritual power. As such, Ichigo can withstand attacks which would be fatal to most Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 24, page 19 Uryū once stated Ichigo was a monster in this regard,Bleach manga; Chapter 71, page 2 and Aizen commented on his ability to continue moving despite grave injuries.Bleach manga; Chapter 175, page 5 Enhanced Durability: Ichigo becomes much more durable in his Shinigami form. During his last fight with Kūgo Ginjō, he withstood a direct hit from the Getsuga Tenshō created by his opponent, and the damage was only done to one of his arms and part of his face.Bleach manga; Chapter 470, pages 15-16 When fighting Quilge Opie, Ichigo withstood the impact of several Heilig Pfeil fired at him, unharmed, despite the powerful explosion each one caused.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, page 3 Tenjirō Kirinji, a member of the Royal Guard, was amazed at Ichigo's ability to endure the unique healing properties of his White Skeleton Pond and Blood Hell Pond for so long after fully healing without rotting.Bleach manga; Chapter 520, page 11 After his training in the Soul King Palace, his durability has increased to the point where he can withstand a direct attack from Meninas McAllon with only scratches on his face and retain the ability to move afterward, something which Robert Accutrone commended him for.Bleach manga; Chapter 585, pages 6-9 Zanpakutō *'Shikai': After his Bankai's sword is broken, Ichigo discovers he does not possess a true Zanpakutō, but instead wields one formed from his inherited fusion of his Shinigami/Hollow powers. Later, Zangetsu is personally reforged by Ōetsu Nimaiya, using an actual Asauchi. In his inner world, Ichigo, coming to terms with his heritage and powers, gains access to his true Zanpakutō, which had been suppressed all this time. His actual Zanpakutō takes the form of two separate, purely black''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 547, page 2 blades. One is the size of his previous sword, once again in the shape of a khyber knife, with the grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back from this about roughly the width and length of Ichigo's forearm. There is a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade. The second blade is relatively small, about the size of Ichigo's arm, and is similar to the first blade, but resembles a trench knife more than a sword. Unlike its counterpart, it has an enclosed handle, with a portion acting like a hand guard. Both blades represent a different facet of Ichigo's powers: the larger blade represents his inner Hollow (the manifestation of his Shinigami/Hollow powers) and the smaller blade represents "the old man" (the manifestation of his Quincy powers).Bleach manga; Chapter 542, pages 1-14 After gaining his new Zanpakutō, Ichigo wraps the hilts of both swords in cloth, and now carries the larger blade on his back and the shorter blade on his right hip.Bleach manga; Chapter 555, page 2 :Shikai Special Ability: Zangetsu's Shikai is largely used for melee combat, but possesses two known special abilities. :* : At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu, absorbing Ichigo's spiritual energy, releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, which, magnifying the slash attack, flies forward.Bleach manga; Chapter 161, page 5 This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or the shape of a wave.Bleach manga; Chapter 161, page 15 Ichigo uses this ability without knowing its name several times, but masters the technique later on during his Bankai training. As stated by Zangetsu, knowing the name of an attack heightens its power compared to its strength when the wielder does not know its name.Bleach manga; Chapter 161, pages 6-8 The Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Ichigo has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground, creating an omnidirectional blast which knocks away incoming attacks, or slashing at the ground, upturning it and crushing everything in its path.Bleach manga; Chapter 166, page 17 After Ichigo regains his Shinigami powers for the second time, his Getsuga Tenshō is noticeably larger and stronger than it was before he lost his powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 461, pages 6-8 A single strike from it cleanly cut off the top portion of Tsukishima's mansion and dispersed an entire rainstorm.Bleach manga; Chapter 460, page 19 and Chapter 461, pages 1-2 After gaining his true Zanpakutō, Ichigo can fire a Getsuga Tenshō by simply pointing his smaller sword at the enemy and making a small slash with it.Bleach manga; Chapter 583, pages 10-11 He can also fire a Getsuga Tenshō with his larger sword; this version is completely black, and is powerful enough to blast a large hole in the Soul King Palace and knock someone as powerful as Yhwach several meters back.Bleach manga; Chapter 618, pages 15-17 ::* : By firing a Getsuga Tenshō with each blade of his true Shikai, Ichigo can fuse them into a large, cross-shaped blast of energy. It is powerful enough to disperse Candice Catnipp's Electrocution technique''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 583, pages 15-17 and completely sever her left arm on contact.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, pages 1-2 & 7-8 *'Bankai': : (To be Determined) Former Powers & Abilities Trivia References Navigation ca:Ichigo Kurosaki cs:Ichigo Kurosaki de:Ichigo Kurosaki es:Ichigo Kurosaki fr:Ichigo Kurosaki hu:Kurosaki Ichigo id:Ichigo Kurosaki it:Ichigo Kurosaki ja:黒崎一護 ms:Ichigo Kurosaki nl:Ichigo Kurosaki pl:Ichigo Kurosaki pt:Ichigo Kurosaki ru:Ичиго Куросаки tr:Kurosaki Ichigo vi:Ichigo Kurosaki Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Quincy